Big Time Good Luck Patrol
by Nick Kenneth
Summary: After the Good Luck Patrol's disastrous "rescue" of Jordin from a black cat, Carlos and Logan wonder if they're really the Good Luck Patrol after all... -WARNINGS: one-shot, Cargan, slash, smut, foul language ;P


**BIG TIME GOOD LUCK PATROL**

After Logan and Carlos creeped away from the pool area because of the black cat they accidentally threw at Jordin, they hid behind the door near the Palm Woods reception desk.

"Why the fuck did you throw away that cat?" Logan asks.

"Well, I didn't see you complaining at first" Carlos answers back.

"Well, you already threw it, and you made it land on Jordin!"

"How was I supposed to know it'll end up on her?"

Logan finally sighs and gives up. But when they peek again from the side of the open door, they saw Jo getting mad at Kendall again because she thought Kendall and Jordin are having a girly romantic lunch together. Carlos and Logan freak out and run back to their apartment.

As they shut the door of Apartment 2J behind them, they walked weakly towards the couch and plopped themselves on it.

"Oh great, I thought we're supposed to be the Good Luck Patrol?" Logan asks irritatingly.

"We are!" Carlos shouts back.

"Oh yeah, and we threw a big black cat on Jordin's head, and caused Jo to be mad again at Kindle! Thanks a lot Carlitos!"

"What? Fuck you, dude."

"Fuck you too!"

And they huff together as they both cross their arms in frustration at each other.

And after a few minutes of silence, both boys then looked around the quiet apartment. Mrs. Knight and Katie are out shopping, and so is James. They were the only two inside the apartment.

Suddenly, Carlos and Logan felt something weird and funny, and they look at each other. Logan doesn't know what's happening, but he looks at Carlos from his head down to his shoes. "What the fuck is this... I'm a guy, but why do I think Carlos looks hot in that suit?" Logan asks himself. Just then, Carlos also looks at Logan from top to bottom, and he admires how sweet Logan's hair looked, how his sunglasses fit him perfectly and its black lens and frame contrast beautifully with Logan's supple and flawless pale skin and brown hair; he continues looking down and admires how hot Logan looked in his suit. It fits him perfectly. Sexy..."

And, without warning, the two boys grabbed each other's suit collar with one hand, and the other boy's neck on the other, and pulled each other for a kiss. It was a hard and passionate kiss that finally released the tension of the moment.

When they pulled out of the kiss to gasp for air, Carlos' eyes suddenly went wide open as he removes his sunglasses. "Oh fuck, what will Camille say about this?" Logan then removes his own sunglasses, then cups Carlos' cheek with one hand, and his other hand he places it on Carlos's shoulder, "It's ok, Carlitos. Camille doesn't have to know. Nobody doesn't have to know. And you know what, I'm liking this right now," Logan then smiles the most "evil" smirk ever and starts kissing Carlos. Carlos then loosens up and kisses back. Logan then pushes his tongue into the latino's mouth, and Carlos' teeth nibble gently at the intruding tongue from the cute brunette. Carlos then pushes his own tongue and explores Logan's mouth, to which Logan whimpered an erotic moan. They continue kissing passionately until they break away to breathe again deeply.

Carlos then says, "Logan, by the way, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"No, Carlos, it was also my fault. Sorry for freaking out."

"No, it's really my fault. I shouldn't have thrown that cat away."

"No, it's my fault..."

"No, it's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"Mine!"

They then realize what they're doing and laughed.

"Look, Carlos, sorry for arguing with you," Logan says

"I'm sorry too, Logan, for arguing with you," Carlos also says.

And they kiss again.

"Hey, I think I know how I could make it up to you," Carlos says with a naughty grin.

"How?"

"Fuck me"

"What the fuck? Are you serious?" Logan stares at him wide-eyed.

"Yes. I don't know why, but I really want you inside me right now," Carlos says, with a pleading look in his adorable dark coloured eyes.

"Well, fine... Okay... But first..." Logan says with a strange twinkle in his eyes as he suddenly blushes.

"But first what?" Carlos asked bewilderedly

Logan then pushes Carlos, and Carlos lands on his back on the orange sofa. Logan then crawls on top of him and begins kissing him again passionately. The brunette then gently helps Carlos out of his jacket and throws it on the floor behind the couch, and Logan taking off and throwing away his own jacket as well. Logan continues kissing Carlos on the lips, and then continues kissing him along his jawline and neck. Carlos moans at the pleasure that his brunette friend is giving him. Logan then nibbles through the fabric of the white dress shirt and the white undershirt, and Carlos can feel a bit of the nibble and shudders in pleasure. The brown-eyed brunette then continues down to the latino's pants. He unbuckles Carlos' belt, unbuttons the pants, unzips it and puts his hand inside, to feel for the already-hard bulge of the latino.

Carlos squeals with delight at the touch. It's his first time being touched by another person, and it's Logan who was the lucky one to do it to him. Logan yelps a bit when he realizes how big his latino friend's 'little latino' is... "Oh my god, you're huge, Carlitos!" Logan says with a grin. "I'm latino, of course," Carlos proudly says with a smirk. Logan then proceeds to partially pull down Carlos' pants and briefs to unleash the throbbing 8-inch beast. Logan thought to himself, "when we were showering at the gym together, Carlos' dick doesn't really seem that big at first sight. Who knew his dick is THAT huge when hard!" And Logan proceeds to touch the exposed hard member. Carlos moans once again at the pleasure of somebody else's hand on his throbbing organ. And as he closes his eyes, he felt something wet and warm wrapping around it. When he opens his eyes, he sees Logan slowly putting his 8-incher into his mouth. Carlos shouts with pleasure at the warmth and the wetness of Logan's mouth. Logan feels Carlos' dick throbbing inside his mouth, and proceeds to suck on the organ and move his mouth up and down on it. Carlos is lost in pleasure at Logan's blowjob. Logan continues sucking Carlos until he feels that the throbs are becoming more frequent. He then lets go of Carlos' dick.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Let's save the end for later. Let's cum together," Logan says with a naughty smile. Carlos agrees.

"Fuck me now," Carlos begs.

"Okay, Carlitos" Logan answers with a laugh.

Carlos and Logan both undress as they prepare themselves. As they sit back on the chair, Carlos admires how hot Logan's body is. He may look skinny when clothed, but he's actually quite muscular. The muscles on his shoulders are well-toned, together with his biceps and forearms. His pecs show a mild outline, and also has quite a nice pattern of washboard abs and a deep v-cut from his lower abdominal muscles and both sides of the v-cut pointing toward Logan's trimmed privates. Carlos then gasps at how equally huge his math geek brunette's dick is. It looks like he's also 8 inches in length and with the same thickness as his, probably as thick as a car's exhaust pipe... Logan looks at him with a sly smile... "What? You think only you should have a big dick?" Logan then gives a quick kiss on Carlos' lips as he stands up and goes to the bedroom that he and Kendall shares to get his K-Y lube, the one that he uses when he jacks off in the bathroom or in the bedroom if Kendall is not around and he has the room all to himself.

When Logan comes back to the couch, Carlos is waiting for him excitedly. When he saw Logan's lube, he said, "Oh Logie, you should've told me so we could just use MY K-Y instead. It's still unopened." Carlos also uses lube when he's in the bathroom or when he's alone in the bedroom that he and James uses. "It's okay, I still have five extra tubes in my drawer," Logan sheepishly answers. "Oh my god, you jack off that often? You perv!" Carlos jokes. "Well I bet you have an extra tube as well" "Actually, three extra, aside from the one I was about to open" "Well you're also a horn dog, aren't you?"

Logan then prepares Carlos before lubing his dick. With one finger coated in K-Y jelly, Logan gently eases that finger into Carlos' virgin hole. Carlos does his best to relax, and Logan is able to insert his finger quite easily. Carlos immediately nearly loses it at the pleasure, especially when Logan hits his g-spot. Logan lets out a naughty smile and a groan of pleasure at the sight of his latino friend being aroused with his finger. He then pulls out his finger, coats the same finger and one more, and inserts the two fingers into Carlos. Carlos feels more pleasure as Logan fingers him using two instead of just one finger.

"That should do it," Logan says cheerfully. Before he starts lubing his dick, Carlos asks, "Hey, uhm, have you had sex with Camille?" Logan answers no and reassures the latino that he's safe and clean even before they arrived in LA. However, Logan also asks Carlos if he had sex with anyone before they arrived in LA and when they're already in LA. Carlos also assures him, and adds that he is 100% virgin. "So, we're both safe" Carlos asks, and they really decide this time not to use a condom (Logan keeps condoms, just in case, with Camille). Logan then begins to coat his hard erection with the K-Y jelly. Carlos looks on and gulps as he sees the entire 8 inches of Logan's thick organ glistening in the afternoon sunlight from the window behind him because of the lube. He also sees that its head is already swollen and pink from all the excitement.

"Looks like someone down there is pretty excited," Carlos says, to which Logan gives a chuckle and his dick jumps a bit. Carlos nearly yelped when Logan's member suddenly jumped, and then the latino laughed at being skittish.

Logan then proceeds to position himself, with Carlos lying on his back and looking at him. He then aims his dick and slowly presses against the hole of the latino. Carlos, both due to the fingering and his arousal, didn't feel much pain. He easily relaxes, enabling Logan to slowly push his hard organ into the warm, tight hole, inch by inch. In less than two minutes, Logan is fully inside Carlos. Carlos goes wild again and moans in pleasure at the thought of Logan's bare dick against his willing hole. Logan then leans towards Carlos and kisses him passionately as he begins to slowly pump into his friend's now-deflowered hole. Carlos feels more pleasure as the lubed skin of Logan's dick slides inside him.

"Logan, I love it. It feels so good. Fuck, god you're huge! It really feels good. Thrust harder," Carlos begs.

Logan willingly obliges and starts to increase the pace of his thrusts into Carlos' hole. Carlos is close to seeing stars at the sensation he's having right now. Logan also makes sure to hit Carlos' g-spot to make sure he enjoys it much much more.

"Oh Carlos, fuck, you're so fucking tight and hot inside. I love it. It feels good. Oh yeah, Carlos... Shit... Fuck!" Logan moans as he feels the tight and warm hole of his friend. He then grabs the K-Y tube and lubes Carlos' erect member. Logan then starts stroking Carlos while he's also fucking him.

"Oh my god, Logan! It feels soooo good. Stroke me harder! Fuck me harder!"

Logan then goes wild and pounds his huge dick into the latino, while wildly stroking Carlos' dick as well.

Both Logan and Carlos love the feeling, and in barely 5 minutes, they both feel that they are close.

"Cum inside me," Carlos begs, to which Logan readily obliges. And after a few seconds, Carlos feels the head of Logan's dick growing larger as the brunette's cock prepares for orgasm. The sensation of Logan ready to cum inside of him turned Carlos on so much that he was also close to reaching orgasm.

"Logan, are you cumming?"

"Yeah, I am close, Carlos"

"Me too. Fuck me harder! Stroke harder!"

"Oh my god, Carlos, I'm close!"

"Me too Logan! I think I'm gonna... OH MY GOD..." Carlos shouts as he ejaculates while Logan's hand is vigorously stroking him. The sight of his dark-eyed, dark-haired latino friend ejaculating immediately brought Logan to orgasm.

"Carlos, I'm close... OH MY GOD CARLOS..." and Logan releases his load into his friend's hole, filling it with his thick, white, hot fluid.

Logan continues to pump into Carlos as long as he felt the waves of orgasm surging from the base of his dick and into the head. He also continues stroking Carlos as long as he felt it throbbing.

When they both finally came undone, the sweaty Logan makes himself collapse on top of the equally sweaty Carlos, ignoring the huge pool of Carlos cum that is still on the tummy and chest of the latino. The brunette looks at his friend and kisses him.

"Thanks," Carlos says, to which Logan nods and says 'thanks' back.

"We should do this often," Logan naughtily suggests.

"Fuck yeah!" Carlos readily agrees.

And looking at the wall clock, Logan suggests that they go clean up since they still have to check up on Jordin to see that no bad luck befall upon her. And they both walk naked towards the bathroom.

Inside, after lathering and rinsing each other, Carlos and Logan make out once again. Logan then kneels on the bathtub and sucks Carlos off until he came once again. And since Logan's dick has been cleaned after their sex, Carlos then proceeds to suck Logan off too until he also came. They rinse once again, and in no time are out of the bathroom and are putting their Good Luck Patrol suits back on, with new white dress shirts since both their old shirts are badly wrinkled already.

As the two tie each other's neck ties and put on each other's sunglasses, the brunette smiles and says, "Hey, we're not bad luck after all!"

Carlos agrees, "Yup, you're my lucky charm", to which Logan gives him a gentle embrace and a kiss, then says "Yeah, you're my lucky charm too. We're really the Good Luck Patrol after all..."

Carlos and Logan both laugh as they leave the apartment to look for Jordin, who happens to be approaching the Palm Woods wishing well. They finally see her and hide behind a tree...

_P.S. If you'll notice, Logan's collar and tie are messed up during the black cat scene, and then suddenly his collar is buttoned up and his necktie tied properly in the wishing well scene... ;P_


End file.
